Last Chance
by Daiko BlacK
Summary: Umm... es un Oneshot y posiblemente un Au... es algo que imagine, podria pasar en el ultimo capitulo de el ultimo libro ;;; opinen.


Ok, primero quiero saludarlos… ¡¡Hola!! =D ok, ahora… umm… unas explicaciones y de mas…

Este Fic es un One shot que imagine una noche que no podía dormir y decidí [sin saber por que…] pasarlo aquí  xD Ahora:

**Harry**** Potter, NO me pertenece… es de J.K Rowling…**

Y ahora si, sin mas… el fic… Por favor xD denme su opinión y si ven algún error, díganme por favor.

_Last__ Chance_

_-Al fin…-_

Todo había terminado. Después de una ardua y larga batalla, hechizo tras hechizo, ambas varitas siempre terminaban uniéndose, pero finalmente, por ese simple descuido logro acabar con el.

Todo fue realmente rápido, las varitas se unieron una vez mas, el… simplemente no lo resistió… 

Aprovechando ese momento, se lanzo el hechizo, que acabo con la vida de Voldemor.

-Libre…-dijo en voz baja Harry mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort- todo ha terminado…-

tomo la varita de la mano de su enemigo y la partió en dos, después, guardo ambos pedazos en una de las bolsas de su túnica.

_-¿Qué hacer ahora?-_

_-¿ir con Dumbledore? ¡Ha!... no…que caso tendría…-_

Todo había terminado, peor en los últimos 2 años, se habían dado algunas perdidas, entre las cuales están… la de Hagrid.

Fue capturado en medio de una _nueva misión_ que Dumbledore le había dado y torturado hasta la muerte, jamás traiciono a Albus y tampoco dejo que un solo grito de dolor saliera de su boca… Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los mas afectados.

Le siguió Ginny, en plena batalla frente a los Death Eather. Estaban a punto de matar a Neville, pero claro, Ginny, valientemente se lanzo frente la maldición y murió. Fue una gran perdida para la familia Weasley, Hermione y por supuesto, para Harry.

Remus Lupin, aunque no murió, no se puede decir que esta vivo, pues en la ultima batalla que se dio en el sexto año de Harry, quedo en coma. Nadie sabe por que. Tan solo, lo encontraron inconsciente después de la batalla, y desde entonces, no ha despertado. Harry cree que eso fue lo mejor para Remus, después de lo que paso… con Sirius…

En el séptimo año, Ron salio gravemente lastimado, lo único que se sabe, es que si esta noche sigue con vida, lograra recuperarse, Hermione claro, estará ahí para recibirlo cuando despierte…

Harry estaba seguro que Ron se recuperaría, y el seguía pensando que ninguna perdida había sido tan dolorosa como la de Sirius.

Le surgio una idea extraña en la cabeza… si ya había cumplido con su deber, _aqu_… por que no…

_-…¿__darme un descanso?-_

Empezó a caminar completamente decidido y con esa idea en la cabeza hacia el bosque prohibido.

A la mitad de su camino, encontró justo lo que buscaba, un _thestral_. Y justo como sucedió aquel día en su quinto año, se dirigió al ministerio de magia, entro y contemplo el lugar un rato, estaba vacío….

Se dirigió calmadamente al departamento de misterios y comenzó a abrir y marcar puerta por puerta… si… justo como aquel día… recordó como había llevado a sus amigos a ese lugar, como poco a poco los Death Eathers los fueron venciendo, como Dumblerore y la orden llegaron y los salvaron…

_-Como Sirius caía, como en cámara lenta, por el velo…-_

Encontró la puerta que buscaba, ya un poco cansado… avanzo hasta posarse frente al velo y lo miro, casi con cariño. Levanto el manto que lo cubría y vio…

-¡Harry!-

Volteo rápidamente y ahí parado en la misma puerta por donde había entrado aquel día, estaba Dumbledore.

_-Lo que faltaba…_-pensó Harry

-Harry, no-- -

-¿Por que?... ¿es que acaso me necesitas para algo mas?- le dijo Harry con una voz que decía claramente lo molesto y cansado que estaba.-Cuanto lo lamento si es asi Dumbledore, por que yo he decidido irme ahora…-

Y con eso, y sin detenerse, Harry se lanzo a través del velo… después de eso, todo se obscureció.

~*~*~

_-¿por que me siento mojado?…- _fue el primer pensamiento coherente de Harry-_Oh__... claro, un Lago… lindo-_

Si, estaba Flotando en medio de un lago… en medio de un parque… Nado hasta la orilla y ahí se sentó.

-Ah… en que me metí ahora…-

saco su varita, dispuesto a secarse la túnica con algún hechizo, y así trato, pero no paso nada… volvió a intentar y siguió sin pasar nada… por inercia, se toco la frente, pues eso hacia cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

No encontró nada. No había ahí ninguna cicatriz… no había magia…_ o eso creía_… entonces pens

_-si yo llegue aquí… podría ser que Sirius también este aquí… obviamente no estoy muerto-_ dijo al darse cuenta que aun se sentía cansado por la batalla.-_y la cicatriz… sin ella y en el mundo Muggle soy solo un chico mas...- _risa _-una vida nueva…No mas Harry Potter…-_

Con eso, Harry se puso de pie, guardo su varita y comenzó a caminar, pensando en encontrar a Sirius… y también una tienda de ropa, pues no podía andar por ahí en una túnica que para acabar estaba bastante rota...


End file.
